In the prior art, many types of electric and hybrid turbine-electric drives have been used in endeavoring to produce an efficient drive system and particularly one that produces low smog emissions.
Much of this prior art has been directed to all electric drive vehicles, where batteries become the limiting feature, particularly in mileage prior to recharging. Some hybrid vehicles have been developed which include the combination of an electrically driven motor and an internal combustion piston engine either directly driving the wheels or producing battery charging power through a generator or alternator.
The damage that has been caused to the earth's atmosphere as a result of using internal combustion engines over the past decades is enormous. Scientists and researchers have repeatably predicted that if the use of conventional internal combustion engines continues at the current rate, irrepairable destruction of the earth's ozone layer is probable. As a result, many vehicle manufacturers are actively searching for a new type of power supply, realizing that even if the government was not implementing mandatory changes, it is in the best interest of all people, i.e., consumers, to remedy the problem at hand.
As stated above, although there have been a substantial number of potential new engine designs, none yet have been proven to be sufficiently viable for mass use. One of the most significant detriments is that most people who use current vehicles have become accustomed to a consistent level of performance and operating procedures, i.e., the purchase of, and application of gasoline, motor oil and the like. Unfortunately, there is a stigma attached and many people, especially those who are less familiar with technological advancements and trends, do not believe that an engine can function without the items that have been used since the inception of the internal combustion engine. It does not help that some new vehicles equipped with alternative power sources, such as the highly-publicized electric car, do not provide many of their predecessors capabilities. For example, whenever a consumer is told that their new, zero-emissions, electric cars can only be driven 60-100 miles and then must be re-charged for 8 hours, a normal reaction is that why would anyone want that inconvenience when, even a gas-guzzling old big car, can still go a few hundred miles on one tank of gas. Unfortunately, a large percent of the population is of the attitude that pollution control is someone else's problem and what difference is one car going to make, anyway.
Obviously, if there was some way of developing a new, zero (or even negligible) emissions vehicle, that was capable of providing many of the same characteristics of conventional internal combustion engines, a tremendous benefit would accrue to both our planet and to most consumers.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention, however the following U.S. Pat. Nos. are considered related:
______________________________________ PATENT NO. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 5,346,031 Gardner Sept. 13, 1994. 5,331,806 Warkentin July 26, 1994. 5,193,634 Masut Mar. 16, 1993. 4,043,126 Santos Aug. 23, 1977. 3,762,161 Pennig Oct. 2, 1973. ______________________________________
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,031 discloses a hybrid motor vehicle propulsion system using an internal combustion engine to cruise and an electric motor for acceleration. Clutches are used to disengage each drive and an electric generator, driven from the engine, is employed to charge the batteries.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,806 discloses a hydrogen fueled gas turbine engine. A compressor provides steam as a working fluid and hydrogen gas is used for combustion. Oxygen is supplied to oxidize the hydrogen fuel with an igniter to fire the mixture.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,634 discloses a hybrid propulsion for vehicles having an internal combustion engine driving at least one wheel through a transmission and clutch. An electric motor is connected to the wheel through a second clutch positioned downstream in the drive train. An alternator driven by the engine charges the battery.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,126 discloses an engine for driving an automotive vehicle having a plurality of turbine rotors mounted on the main drive shaft. Compressed air is supplied to the rotors in succession from a distributing valve which is supplied with compressed air from a main air tank. Compressed air at reduced pressure from the delivery side of each turbine rotor is supplied to a manifold which also supplies the main air tank through a second stage compressor.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,161 discloses a gas turbine for the drive of motor Vehicles which includes a free output turbine. The turbine is connected during braking with the compressor by way of a hydrostatic force-transmitting system consisting of a pump and of a motor. The motor is adapted to be selectively engaged and disengaged by filling and emptying the circulatory system thereof.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention is related reference may be made to the remaining cited patents.
______________________________________ PATENT NO. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 5,433,282 Moroto, et al July 18, 1995. 4,037,409 Leibach July 26, 1977. 3,958,655 Kronogard May 25, 1976. 3,543,873 Toy Dec. 1, 1970. 3,525,874 Toy Aug. 25, 1970. 3,446,306 Williams May 27, 1969. ______________________________________